Vengence of The Shredder
by JayQwaqwaXt
Summary: Starts off with an alternate ending to 2003 series episode "Good Genes Part 2" then branches off. Kari has hit her breaking point, she has had enough of the turtles. She plans to destroy them once and for all. But to do that she may have to go to measures she has never gone before, is Kari going to go to far and make a mistake she will regret? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ALSO... THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS REVOLVE AROUND AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO TMNT 2003 SERIES EPISODE "GOOD GENES PART 2". FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, EVERYTHING FROM THE TIME THE TURTLES GET TO BISHOP'S BASE TO THE POINT WHERE LEO GRABS HIS MIC TO TALK TO APRIL IS ALL PART OF THE ACTUAL EPISODE, AND IN NO WAY OR FORM DO I TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR THAT PART... AFTER THAT THERE IS CHAPTER 3 WHERE THE SETTING IS IN BISHOP'S BASE.. AND THEN THERE ARE JUST A FEW LINES IN CHAPTER 3 THAT ARE IN THE ACTUAL EPISODE.**

**After that, is all original... Enjoy**

* * *

Kari had hit her breaking point. She stood in her Shredder armour and stared out through the gaping hole in the side of Foot headquarters tower top. Anger boiled in her heart as she recapped in her head what had just happened a few moments ago. Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo had just escaped with the Heart of Tengu, the ominous pendent that controlled the Foot Mystic's power.

"Those turtles…THOSE DAMN TURTLES!" she cursed. She had taken note of the final warning Leonardo had given to her to stay away from his family. She had listened and for months she had left the turtles at peace and gone about her own business; and this is how they would repay her? By coming to find her, breaking into her Foot headquarters and stealing…FROM HER!

_"So much for your honour, Leonardo" _she thought as she gritted her teeth. Hate flowed through her blood and rage churned within her and began to pulse though every cell of her body, Kari felt like she was going to explode. She had trusted the turtles to stay away from her, and they had stabbed her in the back. Well she would not make the same foolish mistake again, this was the last straw. The turtles would have to be punished for what they did to her, and to her father; they had to be. "And they will pay" she muttered to herself until she could hold it in no longer. "I WILL KILL THOSE LOATHSOME TURTLES!" she screamed as thunder boomed around her and lightning flashed through the sky.

She thought of what she was going to do, she was going to find the turtles destroy everything they cared about, and this time she would make damn well sure there would be no mistakes; or survivors. She was going to grab them by the throats, hear them gasp for air…. and…. And then another thought flashed through her mind, one that scared her, the turtles had the Heart of Tengu. They technically now had control over the Foot Mystic's power. Although Kari doubted they knew that secret, but maybe they knew someone who did. Then she thought of another angle, what if the turtles damaged the Heart of Tengu or somehow destroyed it? It could bring catastrophic effects back on her; she had to get it back. Kari turned around and spoke to the four grey armoured, red caped Foot Elite.

"Get a hold of the scouts; I want to know which way their copter is heading"

"Already done" replied the elite with the twin bladed sword. "The scouts spotted there copter leaving the city, they have a lock on it". Their tracker says it is heading west"

Confused Kari turned back to the window, sure they would flee but if they were leaving the city where would they be going? "What are you up to Leonardo?" she muttered to herself before turning back to the Elite Guards. "Scramble a task force, I want Foot Mechs and a squad of ninjas loaded on a drop ship in ten minutes!" "We have some thieves to behead!"

The four Elites bowed in unison before disappearing, leaving Kari alone in the wrecked, and rubble ridden room.

* * *

It had been a long journey but the three turtles had finally made it to Nevada. Leo gestured to Casey and April to stay in the copter as he and his brothers exited and headed into Bishop's base underneath Area 51. As they approached the door they were all thinking the same thing. _"Did Bishop have a cure to Don's new mutation, or was it all a_ _set up?" _All three of them were ready to do whatever it took to get their brother better again, even if it meant fighting Bishop and his men to the end. The front door opened and the turtles walked cautiously into a hanger which was occupied by a few of Bishop's black armoured commandos who seemed to be busy sorting through gear. The three turtles hesitated but knew that had nothing to fear as they proceeded. Then there gaze was dawn to the far end of the hanger. There the turtles could see two figures; one was their beloved master and father, Splinter; the other… Agent Bishop.

"My sons" Splinter called happily as he left Bishop's side to join them. "Bishop and Leatherhead have devised a cure for Donatello"

The turtles stopped when they reached their rat father, giving him a quick hug before turning there attention to Bishop.

"Hand over the item" Bishop ordered, his voice smooth and confident then his voice shifted to an almost mocking tone "Then you can get your dear brother back"

Leo looked at Splinter who nodded. Leo clenched his teeth, this did not sit well with him, but he trusted his father's judgement. Leo then nodded to Mikey, who after a short hesitation stepped forward with the Heart of Tengu in hand. He took several paces before stopping and tossing the pendent to Bishop, who caught it quickly. Bishop held the talisman in his hand for a few moments awing at it. Tension rose as the turtles and Splinter nervously awaited Bishop's next move. They all jumped when an alarm went off and a sudden static could be heard over the load speakers

"Base destruct initiated" a high pitched computer voice called through the loud speakers "Start evacuation procedure"

"This base has been compromised by your presence" Bishop informed them "You have fifteen minutes to collect your brother and vacate the premises". Bishop turned around and smiled "Pleasure doing business with you" he snickered as he ran down a vertically slanted hallway which sealed shut behind him by a large metal door.

The three turtles and Splinter breathed out a sigh of relieve as commandos ran in all directions. They looked at Splinter, who gestured to his sons to follow him.

Meanwhile in the lab, Leatherhead had piped the cure into the large tank which held the large unrecognizable, mutant Donatello.

"Leatherhead how's Donnie?" Leo called as him and the others rushed into the lab.

Mutated Don started banging on the thick see through wall of his pod as gas engulfed him. Leatherhead stepped back as the pod door opened and a blinding wall of gas clouded everyone's view. Everyone held there breath nervously as the cloud started to dissipate. Then out the pod stepped Donatello, the original Donatello, the cured Donatello! They all stood and awe as Don rubbed his eyes, after realizing he was not wearing his mask he looked at his family and mutant crocodile friend

"Hey guys" Don said weakly "What's up? No sooner had he finished his sentence that his legs started to buckle. Leatherhead rushed over to catch him

"I have you, my friend" Leatherhead said as he caught Don in his arms

Everyone gathered around in a group hug and welcomed Don back to the world. After the short reunion it was Mikey who was first to speak as he unburied his face from underneath Don's chin

"Come on Donnie, let's get you home" he chirped happily as Leatherhead began to help Don walk towards the exit.

"April, Casey" Leo called through a small mic he had pulled out of his belt. "Get the copter ready, we got Don"

"Leo!" she replied back franticly "I have picked up a flying object that just flew over us, it landed on the other side of the base"

"Maybe it is just one of Bishop's transports" Leo suggested

"I don't think so" April continued "You guys should get out of there now"

"April are you sure its not….." but Leo was interrupted when an explosion rocked the base, suddenly a whole was blown through a nearby wall, sending the turtles, splinter and Leatherhead tumbling to the floor.

They all groaned as they glanced up at the newly made entranced. Then through the dust and smoke emerged several grey and blue robots which the turtles recognized as the older style of Foot Mechs. They were then followed up by about a dozen foot ninja, who drew their weapons upon spotting the turtles.

"The Foot" Raph spat as he and Leo helped each other up. "This is great, just great" his sarcasm apparent as he drew his sais and twirled them in his hands.

The Foot Mechs drew their guns at the turtles, and fired…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TMNT CHARACTERS OR THE EPISODE "GOOD GENES PART 2"**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

***Reviews would be appreciated***

* * *

Everyone scattered as red lasers flew from the Foot Mech's arm cannons. The turtles and Splinter barely avoiding the lasers by jumping out of the way, while Leatherhead scooped up Don and made a mad dash for a stack of crates. He howled in pain as he felt several lasers make contact and burn his back, luckily his thick hide prevented him from sustaining serious injury. As he ducked behind the crates he set Don down.

"I got to help my brothers and Sensei" Don told him weakly as he found a long piece of piping and tried to stand.

"No" Leatherhead yelled as he pulled Don back. "You are too weak to fight, your brothers and father will be fine, you will help them by staying here".

Don sighed and put down the pipe. He then peered over the crates to see how the fight was going.

Leo lunged at one of the Foot Mechs; it fired at him but missed. Leo slid in quick and slashed at the Mech furiously, leaving several deep lacerations which sparked and dripped with fluid, but the robot did not fall. Behind him Splinter could be seen surrounded by several Foot Ninja. The first one charged at him and with a swipe of his walking stick he knocked the sword from the ninja's hand, then with a second swipe the ninja went tumbling to the floor. A second ninja approached and swung his blade. Splinter rose up his stick to block the attack and followed it up with a roundhouse kick, which downed the second ninja. A third one ran at him from behind, but he could sense it. He jumped in the air and caught the third one with a back kick.

"Hai!" Mikey shouted as he dove at a Mech. He smacked it a few times with his nunchakus before placing his hands on the Mech's shoulders and thrust himself up into the air. As he came down he kicked the Mech in the back using the momentum to propel himself forward where he did a mid air somersault and landed in front of a second mech. He landed a few hits with his nunchakus before the robot swung at him. He ducked to the side and hit it again with his weapon before delivering a side kick which knocked the Mech of its feet. Mikey smiled until he realized his dismay. The Mech got back, up seeming unharmed. "These things are tough, everybody watch your shells" he yelled to his brothers.

Raph dodged a laser and leapt towards a Mech "I don't know about you guys" he yelled as he landed on the robot's head "But I've had enough of these tin cans for one day" Raph thrust his sai down in the of the Mech's throat, it stuck in and with all the strength he had Raph pushed the sai forward, prying off the Mech's head. He hopped off the headless robot as it fell to the ground and sparked. He then spotted another and charged.

* * *

Meanwhile underneath the floor Bishop was rushing to his secret escape rote. As he ran he heard explosions upstairs and wondered what was going on. He had no idea, and didn't care. All he knew was he had to get out of this base as quickly as possible. He glanced behind him to see if he was being followed. Seeing nothing he brought his gaze back to where he was going just in time to see a huge puff of white smoke erupt in front of him. Startled, Bishop took a few quick steps backwards before falling on his but. He looked up and as the smoke cleared Bishop saw none other then the twin bladed member of the Foot Elite guard. Bishop quickly got to his feet surprised.

_"What the….How?" _He thought as off to the side another puff of smoke erupted, revealing the Elite Guard with the trident. Bishop backed up slowly, only to jump forward when there was a sound and another flash of smoke. Bishop looked behind him and saw the battle axe and spear members poised and ready to strike.

"I'm guessing you're here for this" Bishop asked rhetorically as he held out the Heart of Tengu. Upon seeing the pendent the Elite started to advance. "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news gentlemen" Bishop continued as he slipped the pendent around his neck confidently. "But you're going to have to return to you boss; painfullydisappointed"

The Elite closed in on Bishop; the twin bladed one attacking first, swinging his weapon at Bishop, who jumped backwards to avoid the blow. Then the other three joined in. They swung and lunged at Bishop, but he kept dodging swiftly, throwing kicks to try and keep his attackers at bay. But they swarmed him and as he went to dodge another sword attack he was hit by an axe from behind. He felt a sharp pain as he fell to the floor he tried to get back up but a fast kick sent him back down.

_"Looks like they have been trained better since the last time we fought" _Bishop thought. He looked up just in time to see an arm holding an axe descending upon him. He rolled out of the way just in time as the axe smashed the ground beside him. While still on the ground Bishop coiled his leg and unleashed a kick that sent the Elite flying. He then pushed him self back just in time as one end of the twin bladed sword missed him by inches and stabbing into the ground.

As Bishop got to his feet he looked up in time to see the trident and spear wielding Elite charging at him, one on each side with the intent of skewering him in the middle. But at the last second Bishop leaned back causing the two staffs to miss and cross over each other. And with that Bishop crossed his arms over and grabbed one of the staffs with each hand as he fell to the ground and pulled his hands together. This caused the two Elites to collide face first. But as Bishop hit the ground he held on to the staffs as he crossed his legs. He then released the staffs as he let his legs unfold into a V, delivering a powerful kick with each leg to the chest of each Elite, sending then tumbling to the ground. He then did a back somersault to get to his feet, where he casually adjusted his black tie.

The twin bladed Elite slashed at Bishop, but Bishop ducked out of the way and kicked the Elite back. Next the axe Elite lunged at him; he parried the blow and redirected the Elite's arm so the axe was brought in front of his face just in time to block a slash to the head from a twin blade making a metallic clang as the weapons clashed. Bishop then pushed the axe hand down which pushed away the twin blade allowing Bishop to roundhouse the Elite off his feet. He then turned the axe Elite around and with a swift uppercut.

Bishop turned and saw the spear Elite thrust his staff towards him; he jumped back as the staff grazed the floor in front on him. Swiftly Bishop stomped his front leg down, pinning the staff to the ground. Then in one fluent motion he jumped up, pinning the staff with his other foot while raising the front one and delivering a hard side kick, sending the Elite flying into the wall.

Bishop picked up the fallen Elite's staff and turned to face the remaining three. The trident and battle axe members got to back up and came first, but Bishop used his newfound weapon to quickly disarm his opponents before batting them to the side. The Twin Bladed one disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Bishop. It brought its weapon down fast but Bishop was able to raise the spear above his head just in time he jumped back as the Elite attacked again, this time it slashed stronger, knocking the spear from Bishop's hands before giving him a hard side kick that sent Bishop stumbling back. The Elite twirled his twin blade in his hand before he sprinted at Bishop and slashing quickly several times, but Bishop rolled out of the way rebounded with a jumping kick to the face that sent the Elite crumbling to the floor.

~Back to the Turtles~

Leo dodged another laser from the Mech he was fighting, he then dove in, but a kick from the surprising fast robot knocked Leo to the ground. It placed its cannon against Leo's temple, but just as it fired Leo reacted lightning fast bringing his swords up in an X formation trapping the robot's arm and wrenching it away from his head. The laser blast flew out just missing Leo's face; it continued on until it hit the Mech Raph was fighting. Raph stumbled back as the robot exploded into tiny shards.

"Hey, watch where ya aiming that thing Fearless" Raph called.

"You're welcome" Leo called back sarcastically as he jumped back and put his swords in an X formation again, but this time he swiped then across in a fluent motion severing the Mech's arm.

"Base self destruct in ten minutes" the computer voice called over the loud speakers as Leo slashed the Mech again.

"We have to get out of here guys" Leo called before jumping in the air and cutting off the Mech's head. It collapsed to the ground in a sparking heap.

~Back to Bishop~

Bishop looked around at the defeated Elites. He smiled at his handy work as he took the Heart of Tengu in his hand. He popped the collar of his black suit and proceeded to work out some of the wrinkles. He turned to leave but was halted when a hole was blown through a nearby wall. He shielded his face as dust and debris flew everywhere. When the smoke cleared Bishop looked to see six Foot Ninja march through the hole.

"You Foot just don't get the message do you?" Bishop mused as he pushed up his glasses before running over to the Foot Ninja. He performed a large leap before landing in the middle of them; it took Bishop very little effort to dispatch of the Foot Ninjas

_"This is too easy" _Bishop thought to himself. He stayed alert and sure enough, as he roundhouse kicked the last ninja into a heap: out of the shadows came Kari in her Shredder armour. She raised her gauntlet blades as she loomed behind Bishop. Bishop noticed her in the corner of his eye and jumped to the side as she swiped down, the blade missing him by half an inch.

"I see the tactics don't change with the costume" Bishop said as he jumped back and dodged another blow.

"You're fast" Kari claimed as she threw several more mad swings before sneaking in a fast side kick. This caught Bishop off guard, who grunted as he went flying and hit the wall hard. He laid there dazed.

"But not fast enough it seems" Kari snickered coldly as she walked over to him. As she neared him she noticed the Heart of Tengu lying on the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Ahh the mystical Heart of Tengu is mine once again" Kari exclaimed as she picked up the pendent"

From his sitting position Bishop looked up just in time to see the Elite Guards appear around Kari. She tossed the Heart of Tengu to the twin bladed member.

"Take this" she ordered as the Elite caught the pendent. "Get it back to the ship and prepare for take-off, ill finish off this worthless thief"

"No!" Bishop cried as the Elites disappeared. He got to his feet and stared at Kari.

"And now Bishop, I will show you the penalty for stealing!" she yelled before charging at Bishop"...


End file.
